Karma
by CrimsonCobwebs
Summary: How one rainy night can change a person's life forever. AU. Zidag.
1. Karma: Part One

Ugh. Okay. Don't kill me. I don't usually write this kinda stuff but it was just too much fun to pass up. That's right ladies and gentlemen, I'm dabbling in AU. For the record, I enjoyed writing it immensely. You'll either love it or hate it. But if it was the former, drop me a review pwease. Cause you loooveee me. Secretly.

(Edit/ rewritten and edited March 2013. Also, I suppose I better pre-warn you about Zidane's potty mouth. That is all.)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Karma<br>**_Part One_

The station was eerie at this hour. Close to midnight, it was spared from the darkness by a spluttering light that had attracted a storm of moths; they bumbled into the fluorescent lights as if trying to brain themselves, wings tinkering noisily against the glass. The train tracks stretched left and right into the gaping night, whipped by the litter caught in sporadic gusts of wind.

The quiet was broken by the trip-trap of heels on concrete. A girl emerged from the set of stairs connecting the underground tunnels to the platform. Short of breath and looking flustered, her long hair was a windswept mess around her shoulders and lacy dress provided inadequate protection from the night's chill. In one hand she gripped a polystyrene coffee cup and in the other a small purse. As she breached the platform she glanced around and lost her footing. The heel of her velvet ankle boot snapped, flinging both the girl and her coffee to the concrete.

"Ah!" she yelped, more angry than hurt. Her eyes darted from the empty cup in her hand to the shard of her heel and then to the coffee stain gradually spreading across her pale dress. She repressed the urge to scream and stared imploringly at the sky as she muttered, "Okay, I get it. I get the message. What have I done wrong, huh? You can't send me the 'Day from Hell' without an explanation. Are you guys really that mad with me?"

The gods answered; it started raining.

The girl gawped at the a sky burdened by clouds so thick that the moon was only a memory. For a second she didn't know whether she was going to curse like a sailor or burst into tears. However, that emotional dilemma was severed when the intercom sounded.

"Last train to Alexandria, Platform Five."

Platform five?

Just as the thought crossed her mind a train pulled into the station. Its brakes shrieked against the tracks, headlights glaringly bright in the midnight darkness.

The girl looked at a sign swinging above her head.

'PLATFORM ONE'.

"No!" she yelled, and clambered to her feet. She momentarily fought to gain her balance on one heelless shoe, carelessly discarded the coffee cup over her shoulder, then broke into an ungainly run. She made for the stairs that connected the numerous platforms together and slipped on the first step, landing on her rump so hard it shot pain all the way to her shoulders. She gritted her teeth, cursed the gods once more, and continued running.

_Oh gods, please don't let me miss this train, please please please, I'll be good for the rest of my days as long as the train is still there when I reach the –_

It was. A dark snake in the night, lit by a dozen yellow eyes; it chuntered impatiently on the tracks then whistled to signal its imminent departure.

"No!" she shrieked as she launched herself across the platform, as if her very desperation would stop the train from moving. She hammered the button beside the door. "No no no no –"

The door whizzed open and she fell forward onto her knees. She winced, then scrambled into the carriage, just as the doors shut permanently behind her.

"Mind the gap," someone drawled with evident humour.

The girl threw an angry glare at the man who apparently found himself rather funny, just in time to watch his eyes slide to her breasts. Of course she'd chosen this day to wear a white dress, and the mixture of rain and (cheap, watery) coffee had made short work of making it transparent. She felt her face heat up from either anger or embarrassment. Or both. She wrapped her arms around her torso and staggered gracelessly to her feet.

"Excuse me," she seethed as she slid past him and into the carriage proper. The train rumbled to life and lurched, almost pitching her forward, but she managed to grab a pole just before gravity had its way. Again.

The train was small, only three carriages, but they were mostly full, despite the time of night. Shivering, the girl shimmied along the aisle, carefully stepping over people's outstretched legs and luggage. The occupants were businessmen mostly, returning home after doing overtime at work, or kids on their way out to party. It was Friday night, afterall.

_Aren't Fridays meant to be the best day of the week?_

Eventually, the girl secured a seat. It was one of a set of four, each pair facing the other. The seat opposite her was unoccupied, while the one beside her was taken by a portly gentleman who was asleep with his mouth open. Opposite him was a stately lady reading a book. She glanced only once at the girl, noted her transparent attire, sniffed disdainfully, then went back to reading.

The girl crossed her arms over her chest again and sank deeper into her chair._ Stupid dress. Stupid rain. Stupid public transport._

It hadn't been her choice to ride the local train back to Alexandria, except her car had broken down on the freeway between Burmecia and Cleyra, miles from a friendly face and helping hand. At least, the repair men had been neither of those. They had charged her fifty gil for calling them out in the middle of the night, then charged her triple just to have it looked at. Then they reeled off a bunch of car-crap that roughly translated to: 'we'll be keeping your car overnight and charging you a fortune tomorrow'. Once she handed them the money, they told her to show herself out, there was a train station up the road and the last train to Alexandria was at eleven fifty three.

And here she was, experiencing her first taste of public transport. She could have phoned her mother and arranged to have Steiner to pick her up, but Mother was gallivanting with her idiot socialites and before she had a chance to ring Steiner herself, her phone battery died.

The girl stared out the window. The station's lights had slid away into the darkness, so now the only scenery was the raindrops streaming down the glass and her own tired reflection – hardly a pleasant sight. Her dark hair was soaked, drooped in lank rat-tails over her shoulders, and her mascara was smeared under her eyes. She looked like a wraith, haunting the dark glass. Surreptitiously, she adjusted her arms to look at her shirt, then grimaced. _Of all the days to wear your lacy red bra, you chose today._

Sighing, she turned her head to the empty chair opposite and closed her eyes.

She was about to doze off, caught between the stuffy noise of the carriage and a dream about swimming in motor oil, when the train's brakes shrieked and the vehicle began to slow. She opened her eyes and blinked around in a daze. There already? Maybe she had fallen asleep.

The intercom sounded. "Penultimate stop; Southgate."

_Penultimate_? she thought with relief. _That means the next stop is Alexandria._

The train crawled to a halt at the next station and light flooded the carriages in mechanical hues. The doors hissed open and a thin line of passengers trickled on and off. The sleeping fat man and snooty woman made no move to leave, unfortunately.

Newly arrived passengers trailed past her, claiming the seats of those who had left. A few minutes later, the train chortled to life again and began moving.

"This seat taken?"

The voice startled her slightly. She glanced up long enough to deduce that the voice's owner was as drenched as herself.

"No, help yourself."

She was suddenly sprayed anew with rain as the newcomer reached up to stash his bag in the overhead compartment. The sleeping man snorted but didn't wake, but the woman huffed indignantly and flicked water off her book with a theatrical flourish. The girl bit her lip to stifle a giggle, but any humour was immediately muted, when the boy – _definitely_ a boy – reached a little higher, causing his shirt to lift high enough that she had an up-close and personal view of his well-toned stomach. She averted her gaze, intensely embarrassed.

The boy slammed shut the baggage compartment then slumped into the seat opposite her. The girl stared uncomfortably at his sneakers and the drenched ends of his jeans, wondering if he was staring at her likewise. Discomfort growing, she lifted her gaze if only to slake her curiosity, but the boy had conjured a handheld video game's console and was mashing the buttons with his thumbs.

With his attention diverted and little else to preoccupy her time, she cautiously studied him. He was around her age, she guessed, and actually quite good looking. He was wearing a blue hoody over a white shirt that had the words 'Bad Man' written across its front. The dirty blonde hair poking out from his hood was long enough to be called unfashionable, but he had a small, mischievous smile playing across his lips that intrigued her. She wondered what he did for a living and guessed it to be nothing high paid. His sneakers were well worn and the hoody was threadbare and inexpensive looking.

Her experience with the male kind was decidedly limited, but there was something about him that suggested he was different from the private schooled, wealthy boys she'd come across. The small line of concentration between his brow and the playful crease around his eyes made her relax rather than feel the need to put on the mask of formality she so often had to wear. Perhaps its was -

He looked up and caught her staring. Mortified, she glanced away while striving to make it look natural – or at least nonchalant. She self-consciously crossed her arms over her chest and half-scowled at the opposite window.

There was a small silence, then his console began to bleep again.

_Stupid stupid stupid public transport._

Just as she began to wonder whether the gods had finally moved their eyes onto some other unfortunate soul, a uniformed man tapped her on the shoulder, making her jump.

"'Scuse me," he said, tipping the brim of his hat. "Tickets, please."

The girl's heart dropped to her stomach. She glanced around and noticed how everyone was conjuring little orange slips from various pockets. Her gaze slipped back to the attendant, expression openly mortified.

"I-I'm very sorry but I… I forgot to buy a ticket at the station! I was in a terrible rush and muh-my shoe… the heel it bruh-broke…" And just to add to her humiliation, she felt the first signs of tears prick her lids. If a half dozen passengers hadn't been watching, she would have slapped herself. Instead, she continued to babble. "I'm just having a bad day, m-my car broke down a-and the m-men just told me to go to a station, and then it started raining and I almost missed the stupid t-train –"

"It's not a problem," the controller interrupted with a half-smile. "You can buy it now." He unstrapped a portable ticket machine from his belt and held it out, tapping various buttons to kick it to action.

Audibly sighing with relief, the girl reached into her little strap bag and pulled out her purse. She unzipped it, and stared in horror.

"It… it's empty," she observed lamely, then the memory hit her like a slap to the face. "I left my credit card in my car and gave all my cash to those stupid repair men… That was all I had on me!"

Her eyes trailed reluctantly to the official, who was looking a lot less understanding now.

"Really, now? You just _conveniently_ happened to not buy a ticket, then _conveniently_ happened to have no money?"

"I uh… Look, I'm sorry… I know how it sounds but… I'm not lying, I assure you…"

He stared at her darkly. She felt the eyes of the other passengers on her and her cheeks burned.

The controller said, "I'm going to have to take your name and address, miss. I'll be –"

"I'll pay."

The girl glanced up in surprise. The boy opposite was rifling through his pockets. He turned out a wallet and looked at her disinterestedly. "Where ya goin'?"

"Wh-what?"

The boy waved his wallet in front of her. "Where ya goin'? I'll pay for your ticket, alright?"

"Whuh… I… um…" She shook her head. "Alexandria. I'm going to Alexandria. One way."

The boy eyed her flatly. "Alexandria?"

"Yes."

The boy glanced at the official, then back to her again. "Uh, sorry to burst your bubble, babe, but this train is going to Lindblum."

The girl's stomach plummeted to her feet and she turned an interesting shade of white. The boy's expression went from indifferent to extremely concerned in the blink of an eye. "Uh, you okay? You gonna pass out or somethin'?"

"I…but I… I… I don't know Lindblum," she stammered. "I've never been to Lindblum!"

The boy's face screwed up incredulously. "Never been to…? Uh, well, whatever. Look, lemme just buy your ticket 'fore this asshole kicks you off. We'll figure something out when we get there."

_We_?

She watched as the boy handed over a few notes of gil to the disapproving man, who was attempting some kind of lecture over the buzzing of her panicked brain. Gods, she just wanted to go home, and now she was going to _Lindblum_? Lindblum was five times the size of Alexandria and she'd heard of its reputation. Who hadn't? Just her luck that she would end up travelling to one of the roughest cities on Gaia – alone, lost, penniless and without a phone.

_The police_, she thought frantically. _They'll have to help me. I'll tell them who I am, ask to use their phone… they must let me –_

"Hey."

The boy was staring at her. For a moment she was struck by the blue of his eyes, soft as celandine petals but bright as the ocean's glare.

"We'll figure it out."

He smiled at her, and for some reason, she felt a little bit better.

* * *

><p>The station they finally stopped at was considerably more run down than the last. The ground was made treacherous by shards of broken glass and the occasional syringe, while discarded crisp packets twirled above the concrete, caught in the wind of the disappearing train, like ugly leaves. A homeless man occupied a bench, and further along the track a group of drunken teens were playing chicken.<p>

"So… uh… you're really not from around here, huh?"

The girl startled and turned. "You're still here?"

"Uh, yeaaah? Wasn't just gonna leave ya."

She frowned. "Why?"

He scratched his neck, mirroring her frown. "'Cause that would be a dick thing to do. I've never met someone who's never been to Lindblum before – and I've met a lot of people – but you do look a little outta place. No offence." He smiled. "Don't worry, though. I'll look after ya!"

"Oh…" she said, suddenly feeling awkward. Who was this guy anyway? Mother and Steiner – especially Steiner – had always warned her to be wary of strangers. Especially strangers of the male variety. What if he knew who she was? Maybe he was plotting something. Or maybe he just wanted to rape her…

He met her stare with a wry smirk. "I know, I know. No need to say it. There's nothin' I can do to convince you, but I'm not a creep, okay? Just uh… goes against my nature to leave a damsel in distress alone on the streets. Not a nice side of town you've stumbled into, either."

When her worried expression didn't lift, he rolled his eyes and stuck out his hand. "Okay I surrender. Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Zidane."

She stared at his outstretched hand, then shook it cautiously. "Garnet."

He grinned widely at her. "Better now?"

She sighed, feeling disarmed by his open manner. "Sorry. It's just I'm not used to… ah… mm. Nevermind. I just want to go home."

Zidane rolled his shoulders and squinted at the homeless man snoring on the bench. "Well, m'not sure I can help you with that. Trains aren't runnin' this time of night and a cab to Alexandria will cost you… geez, I don't even wanna think about it. But it'll cost more than the shrapnel in my pocket."

Garnet's eyes lit up. "Hey, do you have a cell I can use?"

He shook his head. "Nah. Had one, but the bastards at NTL cut me off when I didn't pay my contract."

Her spirits sank. "Do you have a car?"

"Nope. Trashed it a few weeks back. Pigs took my licence."

Garnet rubbed a hand over her face. "Okay, okay. That's fine. I'm fine…I'm okay… okaaayy…"

Zidane's expression turned thoughtful, then brightened. He rummaged through his pocket and turned out its contents. A packet of cigarettes, a broken lighter, a plastic toy boat, a chewed up piece of gum, a bobby pin, and finally some loose change. He chucked the junk over the side of the platform then counted the coins into his palm.

"I got four – five – six gil. Enough to make a call on a pay phone right?"

She could have hugged him. "Thanks, Zidane, you're a star!"

He beamed brightly at her, then led her to the exit.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, the rain hadn't let up. Despite Zidane's presence, Garnet had given up trying to hide her treacherous bra. For all the good her dress did, she might as well have been wearing nothing at all. She did manage to rake her long hair over her front though, in a lame attempt to scrounge at least some of her dignity.<p>

"It's just over there," Zidane indicated, gesturing to the other side of the road. "I think that one works, anyway. Who the hell even uses pay phones nowadays?"

"Girls who are stupid enough to get on the wrong train with no money?" Garnet suggested.

They crossed the road at a jog, darting from one form of cover to the next, even though it was somewhat futile, considering both of them were soaked to the skin. If the way had been dry, Garnet might have considered kicking off her broken shoe. The way she bobbed up and down made her look a little crazy.

When they reached the phone box Zidane opened the door for her and she slipped inside, grateful to be out of the rain, even for a moment. He handed her his loose change then, much to her surprise, shut himself out. She banged on the glass.

"What are you doing? Come inside, out of the rain!"

He spared a glance at the very tiny enclosure, then at the rain, then he shrugged and stepped inside. Immediately Garnet kind of regretted asking him in. The box was barely big enough for one person, let alone two. He did his best to press his back against the glass, but even then she could feel his warm breath on her neck and the brush of his chest against her back. He smelt good too, like rain and boy cologne, underlined very slightly by cigarette smoke. She hummed awkwardly and inserted the money into the slot, then punched Steiner's number into the pad.

The phone rang. The sound of the rain hammering against the phone box was almost deafening. Through the combined efforts of all the water dripping off their respective clothing and hair, a small puddle was growing beneath their feet. A stray droplet dripped from the brim of his hood, falling down the back of shirt. She shivered.

The phone rang.

And rang.

"Adelbert residence."

"Steiner!" Garnet yelled down the phone, never so happy to hear his voice. "It's me, Garnet!"

"Garnet?" the croaky voice of Steiner repeated. She'd obviously woken him up. "Whuh… what are you doing up at this hour?"

"Steiner, I'm such an idiot. My car broke down on the freeway. The repair guy picked it up but they charged me a ridiculous amount of money so now I don't have any left and then my stupid phone died –"

"Wait, what? Your car broke down? Where are you now?"

"No, no, it's okay. I got on a train. I thought it was going back to Alexandria but I'm such an idiot – I got on the wrong one."

"WHAT? WHERE ARE YOU?"

He was definitely awake now. Garnet snatched the phone away from her ear as his booming voice threatened to inflict semi-permanent damage to her eardrum.

"What a loud mouth…" she heard Zidane mutter behind her.

"WHO WAS THAT?" Steiner roared.

"Uh, it's Zidane, he's…" She trailed off for a moment. "He's my friend. Don't worry, I'm safe." _I think._ "I –"

"WHERE ARE YOU? I'M COMING TO GET YOU RIGHT NOW."

"It's okay, Steiner, really. I'm in –"

And then the world exploded.

Garnet screamed and dropped the phone. She could hear the bellowing of her bodyguard through the headset like distant thunder just before he was cut off, but she was too preoccupied by bright blades of death raining around her ears to pay him much mind.

"Fucking shit!" Zidane yelled.

She felt his hands around her waist and was pulled backwards. She screamed again out of shock as alien pain exploded from various parts of her body.

"Gods' damn cocksuckers!" Zidane swore again. He let go of her and she fell backwards onto her rump, for the second time that day. "Fucking wankers!" he hollered. "You could've got us killed!"

Garnet was vaguely aware of laughter coming from somewhere down the street. When she looked at the phone box she saw that one of the glass sides had shattered, a brick lying on the floor amidst the debris. The phone swung from side to side like a pendulum, the deadpan note of disconnection faintly audible above the whirring in her brain.

"Someone… threw a brick at us…?" she murmured incredulously. "What… _why_?"

"Welcome to Lindblum, babe," Zidane muttered, then added, "Fucking kids." He spun around, noticing for the first time that she was on her butt in a puddle. "Ah, shit. Sorry. Here, up ya get."

He hauled her up by the arms, then stared wide eyed at her face. "Oh, fuck."

"What?" she said, then reached up and touched her forehead. Her fingers came back bloody. Suddenly, the world started spinning. "Ugh… oh…"

"Hey hey hey, c'mon, it's just a scratch! Don't pass out on me!"

But it seemed she was about to do just that as she all but swooned into his arms, head resting limply against his chest. Zidane patted her cheek. "Alright, up and at 'em. Ain't that bad. Never seen a bit of blood before?"

Garnet swallowed down an urge to gag, and tried to tell him that actually, no, she hadn't, thank you very much, but all that came out was, "Blurgh…"

Zidane clucked his tongue. "S'alright. I won't leave ya, okay? C'mon, let's sit you down and look at them cuts."

He propped her on the edge of the curb, where she did a very convincing impression of being intoxicated. She flopped her head between her knees, looking like she was about to vomit all over her coffee-stained dress. Zidane perched beside her, rubbing her back with one hand while lighting a cigarette with the other. Grey clouds of smoke whirled into the rain like a ghostly serpent as he spoke softly . "Deep breaths. You're doin' fine."

They sat like that for a while, in the light of a single street lamp, getting wetter and wetter in the downpour. Garnet took deep, shaky breaths. Somewhere in the distance she could hear sirens and laughter and screaming. At one point a police car roared past, casting them briefly in shades of blue and red. Yet despite that… despite everything… she felt… safe.

Why?

Zidane threw the butt of his smoked cigarette into a puddle, where the cherry guttered out like a faulty firework. His face blossomed beside hers with a grin. "Better?"

She nodded. He pressed his fingers under her chin and tilted her face, big blue eyes examining her injury. She jerked back, surprise by the unexpected contact.

"I might not be a doctor, but I reckon you'll live," he concluded. "Just needs to be cleaned and dressed. You hurt anywhere else?"

She glanced down at herself. Nothing appeared to be embedded in her skin although there were a few nicks and grazes that might need attention. But on the whole he was right; she wasn't exactly knocking on death's door.

"I'm fine," she said, then noticed the trickle of blood running down his arm and cheek. "Are… are _you_ okay?"

He nodded, then ran a hand over his face, smearing the blood. "Gods, I'm really sorry. What a shitty way to end the day, eh? Well, I guess you better come home with me."

The little tendril of dread and suspicion unravelled itself again. "With y-you?"

"What, you wanna sleep on the streets or something? Perfect weather for it." His expression dampened a little. "I mean I would offer to pay for a hotel room for you but ah… I don't have access to those kind of… funds, right now…"

"Oh no, no, gods no, I wouldn't dream of asking!" She considered her options. "Mm, I don't really fancy walking back to Alexandria though. Maybe you're right."

He stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and hoisted herself up, and they began the trek back to his place.

_What am I doing…?_ she thought dismally. _The only thing I know about this guy is his name._

He was looking at her out the corner of his eye. She pretended not to notice, and observed the streets of Lindblum instead. True to the stories she had heard, it was indeed a vast, decrepit metropolis. Buildings that weren't boarded up were lit by flickering neon signs that indicated their contents weren't exactly up-market boutiques. The streets were clogged with filth; every bare wall was ruined by graffiti and most alcoves were occupied by sleeping homeless. A group of men staggered past, jeering and shoving one another drunkenly.

"Here."

Garnet glanced at Zidane, who was holding out his hoody. "Wha… Ah, Zidane, don't, it's fine! I'm fine, put your jacket back on, it's pouring."

"Nope." He threw the hoody at her and she caught it clumsily. " It's not waterproof and totally drenched anyway, but it might keep you warm and uh… stop people from starin' at your… bra." She was just about to marvel at his chivalry when he added with a wicked grin, "Red is one of my favourite colours by the way."

She groaned inwardly but donned the hoody without protest, and zipped it all the way to the collar. "Do you live far from here?"

"Nah, just a few blocks away." He stared at the sky. "The gods are fucking pissing on us. Wanna jog it, or are you still feeling queasy?"

"No, let's go."

By the time they reached his place she was quite out of breath, though Zidane had barely broken a sweat. His shirt was now a transparent second skin against his chest, drawing attention to the tight muscle underneath, but she politely kept her eyes averted (though it took some effort – maybe she couldn't criticise Zidane for looking to closely at her chest after all).

Zidane gestured grandly to the six-storey block of flats that was wedged between two boarded up buildings. It was a rundown structure that seemed to sag in the rain like an old man against a walking cane.

"Ta-dah!" Zidane exclaimed with no small amount of sarcasm. He jabbed a number onto the keypad outside the door. "It ain't no Alexandros mansion, but it's home!"

Garnet visibly cringed and made a commendable attempt to get swallowed by the neckline of his hoody. _Ugh, even in Lindblum…_

They entered the flat and traversed a few flights of stairs before stopping outside a door that read '32'. Zidane nimbly lifted a set of keys from the hoody's pocket, then fumbled with the lock, cursing a little, until he gained entrance. He kicked the door aside and swaggered in. Garnet Shuffled after him apprehensively.

It was kind of what she'd expected: a proper bachelor pad. Barren of any superfluous ornamentation and womanly touch, the walls were grubby and unpainted and the carpet was riddled with fag burns and food stains. The living area and kitchen was open plan, separated by a bar that sported a fake marble countertop. There was a shabby couch in front of a widescreen TV that was spewing more wires than there were sockets, the area in-between littered with various game consoles. At least, Garnet noted, the place was relatively clean.

"Blank!" Zidane bawled, tugging off his shirt and throwing it brazenly over a radiator. "Blank, turn the fucking heating on you cheapskate! Blank! Blank?" No one replied, and Zidane huffed indignantly. "Huh. Just us, then."

Garnet lingered awkwardly on the outskirts of his apartment, until he beckoned her in.

"Bathroom's through that door," he said. "Bedroom's through there. Uh… actually, just a sec." He darted into the room he'd just gestured to then shut the door behind him. She fiddled with the cuffs of his hoody as various bangs and thuds sounded from inside, until he reappeared a few minutes later, looking frazzled.

"Heh, sorry just uh… had to move some stuff. Here." He held out a t-shirt and a pair of tracksuit bottoms. "You can change into these if ya want. They'll be a bit big but it's better than sleeping in your wet clothes. You can throw 'em over the radiator. The heating'll kick on in the morning."

"Um… th-thanks. Where will you be sleeping?"

He cocked a thumb over his shoulder. "Couch. Hey, don't look like that, I'm fine. I usually fall asleep on the couch anyway." Grudgingly, he added, "Ah, I'd say you could use our phone but… um… that's been cut off too…"

She managed a watery smile, not even mildly surprised. "It's fine."

They stared awkwardly at each other for a moment, the silence a tangible presence unfurling between them. She shimmied a bit closer and he stared at her expectantly, eyes roaming the contours of her face.

"You're… kinda in the way," she whispered.

He glanced around, as if noticing his location for the first time, then tittered sheepishly and stepped aside. She entered his room and smiled at him from around the door. "Goodnight."

"Yeah," he said with a dopey grin. "G'night."

She closed the door and waited on the other side until she heard him pad away. The TV blared on, making him curse, then the sound died down until it was barely audible. She smiled, wondering why she was feeling a little ditzy and warm.

She changed into his clothes and slipped gratefully between his sheets, too tired to care about the weirdness of the situation. She fell asleep instantly, with the smell of rain and boy-cologne filling her head with strange thoughts.


	2. Karma: Part Two

Edited March 2013

* * *

><p><strong>Karma<br>**_Part Two_

When Garnet awoke the next morning, the first thing she saw was a naked woman looming over her bed. Her hair was bleached to platinum, her eyes caked in eyeliner and she was crouching in front of a stack of tyres wearing nothing but a pair of panties.

Garnet shot up in bed. It took a few moments of disorientated squinting to realise she was looking at a poster, and she shook her head in disgust, wondering who on Gaia would adorn their walls with such a degrading tribute to –

Zidane.

The name shot to the forefront of her sleepy consciousness, and the memories returned with it. Her stomach became a weighted ball as she recalled her car spluttering to a halt on the freeway, and the sound of her heel snapping on the concrete platform, and the sight of her empty wallet as the train driver asked for her ticket. And of course, Zidane. Her… hero? Well, maybe that was a bit much but nonetheless…

Garnet slowly sat up. She was tangled in thin white sheets, wearing a stranger's clothes that were loose fitting but warm and comfortable. Morning sunlight filtered through open blinds, and behind them she could hear and see Lindblum's buzzing metropolis.

Garnet surveyed the room, noting that it was as unadorned as the rest of the flat. She cocked her head, listening for signs of life, but could hear nothing aside from the roar of traffic and roadworks.

She slipped out of bed and aired the sheets, then donned her own mildly damp clothes and crept into the living area. It was deserted, but a sleeping blanket thrown across the couch and the lingering scent of freshly brewed coffee indicated toward the recent departure of its inhabitant.

Still feeling apprehensive about snooping around a stranger's house, Garnet crept into the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. If her hair was bad yesterday it was virtually unrecognisable this morning. She raked her fingers through it as best she could then surrendered and scrutinised her face instead. There was a blood-encrusted cut on her forehead and cheek, and her makeup had regressed to its previous state of black goo.

_I was lucky_, Garnet thought, tracing the swollen cuts with a finger. I_ look like I lost a fight with a gimmie-cat._

She opened the cabinet in search of band aids, then nearly slammed the door off its hinges when she laid eyes on a king-size box of comdoms. She groaned inwardly and pushed the box aside. She found some band aids, which she applied to her face and the few cuts riddling her thighs and arms after she'd thoroughly scrubbed herself with face wash and soap.

Upon exiting the bathroom, she determined she was definitely alone, though she hadn't checked the other bedroom, just in case this 'Blank' was sleeping. She hunted around for a piece of paper, but after she failed to find even an envelope, she took a used takeaway box out of the trash and scrawled on the back of it:

'Sorry I missed you. I never got to thank you. I'm going to find my way back to Jack's Auto-shop in Cleyra - '

She paused, wondering how to end the message. What were the chances of her seeing him again? She shrugged. Maybe she'd remember his address and send him a note or something. Or at least the money she owed for paying her train ticket last night.

So she ended it simply.

'See you around.'

* * *

><p>The entirety of her situation struck like a fist to face as soon as she slammed shut the front door to the block of flats. It hadn't occurred to her last night, perhaps because of the general chaos and her gods' damn bad luck, but this was the first time she'd been genuinely alone. Independent. Anonymous in the big wide world. She wasn't so coddled that she had never been shopping down the streets of Alexandria, or allowed around a friend's house, as she had been during her visit to Cleyra, but this was something completely different. Lindblum was large and violent and foreign and Garnet was just… well, Garnet.<p>

She was frightened.

And yet, as she stood on the edge of the sidewalk, she realised this was her chance to prove to both Steiner and her mother that she was no longer a child to be swaddled. She was an adult who could make intelligent decisions and navigate her way through the urban chaos of Gaia's most notorious city, and even communicate with the public in a way her relatives would never do. The thought was both intimidating and exhilarating. This could be her only chance to earn her right of freedom, or at least prove her capabilities.

_I have to do this. I have to get back to Alexandria by myself._

Garnet glanced down the street. Lindblum was a different city altogether in the hot light of the midday sun. Droves of civilians stalked down the streets with purpose, expressions as serious as the strength of their strides. Traffic crawled down the roads, honking and snuffling like disgruntled animals in a pen. The trees that lined the sidewalk seemed as out of place in this chaotic maze as Garnet felt, and only then did she realise: she had no idea what she was doing.

Taking a deep breath, Garnet took her first step toward imminent liberation – and fell over.

* * *

><p><em>I must look crazy.<em>

Garnet sat by the side of the road, hacking at the heel of her shoe with a shard of broken glass. She had already cut her fingers twice, but she could hardly get along with one broken heel, so she resolved to break the other too. She mourned the absence of her credit card once more as she threw longing glances towards the shoe shop across the street. Though the logic of mutilating the other shoe was far from flawless, it was just too uncomfortable to walk with only one heel, and walking was vital if she wanted to exact her newly concocted plan.

She intended to make for South Gate. On foot.

Garnet glanced at the sign by the side of the road.

'South Gate – 23 Miles'

Twenty three miles wasn't that far, right? She should arrive early evening and upon doing so, she hoped to track down an old friend. And if her old friend wasn't in town then… well, she'd cross that bridge when she came to it.

_Plick_.

The plastic heel snapped off in her fingers. She lamented her ruined shoes for a minute before throwing the shard over her shoulder. She donned her shoe again and tested it out, bouncing on her heels until she deemed her balance to be improved.

Proud of her first accomplishment, she set off down the freeway.

It had taken her two hours to navigate out of the main thicket of Lindblum. The city was indeed large – much larger than Alexandria. She had simply looked for a main route to the other cities and towns, and the freeway seemed like a logical starting point. Though she had to admit, her feet were already beginning to ache. She would have severed the remaining heel sooner, but she had kindled the hope that they would survive long enough to be re-heeled, back in Alexandria.

Garnet stuck to the dusty hard shoulder that ran alongside the freeway. There was no level concrete to ease her journey, just a never-ending strip of compacted peat, flanked on one side by shrubby trees and prickly fauna and an endless stream of stinking traffic on the other. It was hot, unpleasant and noisy, but she persevered, one step at a time.

_This is my chance_, Garnet chanted in her head. _I have to prove myself to the others. I can look after myself._

She stared at the sky, shielding her eyes from the glare of the sun. How could the weather be so terrible one day, and so brilliant the next? She was beginning to work up a sweat in –

Garnet stopped in her tracks and looked down at herself.

_Oh gods, how did I not notice?_

She was wearing Zidane's hoody. It had been cold in his apartment when she'd woken up (the heating hadn't kicked on, apparently) so she'd donned it without thinking and now…

_I'm a thief!_ she thought, mortified. _When I get home I'll have to convince Steiner to drive to Lindblum and drop it off for me. I think I remember where he lives…_

She tugged off the hoody and tied it around her waist, then continued to trudge her way toward South Gate.

After just half an hour of trekking, her already stained dress was stiff and tinged yellow with dust, and her feet began to blister. Eventually her shoes became too uncomfortable to wear and she hesitated only a moment before kicking them off. She managed to squeeze them into her tiny bag, though they jutted out ludicrously. The ground was dusty and hot yet somehow glorious beneath the soles of her feet. Her liberated toes throbbed pleasantly.

A car howled past and someone bellowed something vulgar out the window. Garnet chose to ignore his proposition, but was beginning to get annoyed by the amount of cars and trucks that felt inclined to honk at her.

Grudgingly, her thoughts returned to Steiner. The poor man had probably phoned every auto shop on the Mist Continent by now, and unfortunately she wasn't exaggerating. Garnet only hoped he hadn't yet told her mother. Knowing Brahne, she would not yet have noticed her daughter's disappearance, and though that would usually sting, this time Garnet could not have been more grateful for her mother's inattentiveness.

_Unless one of these drivers decides to pull over and…_

Garnet bit her lip. Surely no one would be stupid enough to try and kidnap her in broad daylight, with dozens of passing witnesses? Would anyone recognise her anyway? Zidane certainly hadn't… She'd have to make sure to steer clear of any undergrowth… and pray she'd reach South Gate before nightfall.

She half interestedly observed the passing flurry of cars, and as she did so one blared its horn and swerved across the traffic. She yelled in alarm as cars veered and slammed on their brakes to avoid a dangerous collision. The car skidded along the hard shoulder, causing several drivers to careen around its wild movements as its wheels struggled to grip the peat, sending great clouds of dust billowing into the air as the car almost went head first into a spindly shrub. Garnet stopped, gaping, as cars continued to sound their horns angrily.

_Should I run?_ she thought in a panicked frenzy. _Where can I even go? Maybe I should flag down another car? I can't run into the road!_

Then the door of the car burst open and the driver narrowly missed being hit by a car.

She gawped at the boy scrambling against the doorframe. "Z-Zidane?"

"What are you doing?" he hollered over the traffic. "Are you tryin' to get yourself killed?"

"M-me?" she stammered lamely. "You're the one standing – Zidane, look out – _get out of the road!"_

A truck missed him by a few inches, though the car in the adjacent lane nearly skidded into the barrier; the shriek of their respective horns hollered across the snarl of traffic.

Garnet jumped forward, gesturing frantically. "You're going to get hurt, get back in the car!"

"_You_ get back in the car," he countered hotly. Another car bellowed abusively and he winced. "Just _get in the fucking car_!"

Garnet got in so quickly she nearly tore the door handle off its frame. Zidane hopped back in too, simultaneously slamming the door and ramming the car into gear. The wheels spun on the dirt, kicking up another cloud of dust, and then he swerved straight into the thick of the traffic amidst a hail of horns and the screeching of brakes.

"Zidane!" Garnet yelled, bracing her hands against the glove compartment. "Slow down! And put your seatbelt on!"

Zidane cranked up a gear with one hand while clicking his seatbelt into place with the other, causing Garnet to shriek, "And hold onto the wheel! Dear gods!"

But Zidane apparently wasn't bothered by his driving habits, as he jabbed a finger at her and shot an angry glance sideways. "What the hell were you _thinking_? Walking along the goddamns freeway! This is one of the most dangerous roads on the Mist Continent! And you're walking on the fucking hard shoulder! You could've gotten yourself killed! Or picked up by a weirdo truck driver who thought you were a roadside hooker! It's the stupidest thing I've ever seen anyone do! Who – who even does something like that? Were you brought up in a fucking cave? I swear I've never met someone as… _simple_ and… and – and _where the hell are your shoes_?"

Garnet burst into tears.

* * *

><p>"Two black coffees, one bottle of water and two err… Just gimmie two of them burgers, okay?"<p>

The portly gentleman inside the fast-food van stared flatly at the girl with the tear-stained face and bare feet, then turned to Zidane and said, "Fifteen gil, buddy."

Zidane looked like he was going to protest, but sighed and counted a few notes from his wallet, muttering, "Better be the best fucking burgers this side of Lindblum."

He plucked a few paper napkins from a dispenser, then turned to Garnet. "Here, wipe yer face off. You're all dusty an' shit."

She took them, sniffing slightly. Zidane returned to the van to pick up their food and drinks then steered her to a set of plastic chairs and table a short distance away from the van's other patrons, in the shade of a multi-coloured fabric umbrella.

"Here," he said, pushing her half of the food and drink across the table. "You've been walking all morning; you should drink the water, at least."

"Thanks," she said quietly.

Zidane stared at her for a few minutes while dumping sugar into his coffee. Eventually, he sighed and said, "Look, I'm sorry that I shouted at you. It's just… I dunno… It's just kinda dumb to walk beside a freeway. You're sunburnt and everything. I was worried you were going to get hurt and I guess I got angry at myself for not leaving a note or anything…"

"Why are you angry at yourself? You don't need to worry about me. I don't know you."

His gaze dropped to the table. "Yeah, I know…but I just couldn't…" He trailed off, then shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. "Let's just forget it okay? And, um, just for… future reference…. Don't walk beside a freeway."

Garnet poked her burger unenthusiastically. "It seemed like a good idea at the time… Besides, what else was I going to do? I don't have any money and my phone's dead."

"I would've helped you out!" Zidane said, spreading his hands.

"You weren't at home and -"

"I'd only gone up the road to get some food 'cause I guessed you'd be hungry when you woke up and then when I got back…" He half-grinned. "I walked all round Lindblum lookin' for you, y'know. Then I figured I'd drive to Jack's shop to make sure you got there in one piece."

She stared at him, suddenly taken aback by the boy with eyes like a summer's sky and a grin like a crook's apology. "Why've you gotta be so…"

"What?"

"Ugh. Nevermind." She leaned back in her chair. "I thought you said you didn't have a car – or a licence."

Zidane stared sheepishly at the sky. "Uh, I don't. Heh. The car's Blank's. He is gonna be majorly pissed when I get back. Guess I should've left a note…"

"Zidane, you could go to prison! And after a pulling a stunt like that –"

"Hey, it's fine! I didn't get caught, right? I've done far worse. Besides, I had to come after you."

"Why?"

He poked her accusingly. "You stole my hoody. It's my favourite, y'know."

She blushed. "Oh, yeah. Sorry. I was gonna mail it back as soon as I got home. Here." She took it off and handed it to him. He threw it across the back on his chair with a smirk.

"Anyway," he said, "no more stupid stunts like that. I think you've shortened my lifespan by a few years. I'll take you to Alexandria, okay?"

"No," she said, more firmly than intended, then upon seeing his stunned expression, she said, "I uh… ugh, I can't explain but I have to do this by myself. I have to get back to Alexandria on my own."

Zidane stared at her for a long time. Eventually, he shrugged and took a bite out of his burger. Around the mouthful he said, "Fine, but I'm comin' with ya."

"What? Why?"

"'Cause you obviously can't take care of yourself."

Garnet simmered in her seat for a moment, and then she stood up and walked away. Zidane stared after her, still chewing his meal. "Uh, Garnet? Where are you going? Are you mad? What'd I say? Garnet? Ah, dammit. Wait, wait, wait – hey! Slow down. If you run off I'm just gonna follow you in my car – uh, Blank's car… Garnet!" He reached out and grabbed her arm.

She spun on her heel and pummelled his chest with her fist. "Get off me! Let go!"

"No. I'm not letting you walk to Alexandria. It's stupid and dangerous."

"Stop treating me like a child! I know what I'm doing!"

Zidane gripped her shoulders but kept her at arm's length until she ceased struggling. She glared at him grumpily, eyes still wet with tears. "You're not going by yourself," he stated simply. "I'm coming with you."

Garnet slumped in his grasp. Her feet were throbbing and her sunburn was blistering across her shoulders. A lorry thundered past, kicking up a cloud of mustard-coloured dust that clung to her dark hair like a dirty veil. Eventually, she nodded.

"Alright," he said. "Now get in the car. I'm driving your crazy ass to South Gate."

* * *

><p>Zidane's… Blank's car was a lot nicer than Garnet would have expected it to be, considering their flat. A Coral XJ200, and if Garnet could recognise the make it must've been good. It was obviously well looked after too, for the insides were freshly vacuumed and free of rubbish, and the outside was spotless and shiny. It made her worry.<p>

"Is… your friend going to be mad with you?" she asked.

Zidane shrugged, then grinned. "Ah, yeah. Probably. But he's my bro, so he'll forgive me. Unless I trash it. Then he might woop my ass. But I'll pay him back... eventually."

"Um, don't trash it. Please."

"I'll try not to," he acquiesced with a grin.

They were cruising along the freeway, originally doing over the limit until Garnet elbowed him in the side. Now they were doing an acceptable speed, and Zidane reckoned they'd be in South Gate within the hour. Currently, he was puffing on a cigarette with the window rolled down, occasionally letting go of the wheel to take a bite out of the cold burger he'd bought from the roadside van('Gettin' my money's worth', he'd defended). He was wearing a white t-shirt that had a monkey logo on the front and a pair of jeans that had a tear across one knee. She noticed for the first time that he'd grown his hair long enough to tie it back into a small pony tail. Now it was daytime and his hair was dry, she realised it was actually a ruddy shade of blonde, rather than brown as she'd first thought. Blonde hair wasn't common in Alexandria, especially on men.

_He's kind of cute,_ she found herself thinking, and was abruptly mortified by that thought. In fairness, she had never had much opportunity to consider what kind of men she liked, as Steiner was rather against her being in male company. Why had he been so against her speaking to boys anyway? Zidane didn't seem like the vagrant Steiner was so sure all the boys of her age were.

That said, she didn't know much about him.

"So um… Zidane. What is it you do exactly?"

Zidane shifted in his seat, glancing at her and then out the window. "Uh… well… I, um, work for a guy in Lindblum."

She stared at him, waiting for further explanation. When he didn't elaborate she said, "Doing…?"

He cleared his throat and took another drag on his cigarette, still not meeting her eye. "We do scaffolding work, mainly. Renovations, stuff like that. Tantalus Inc. You ever heard of us?"

"No."

He threw his fag butt out the window. "Yeah, we commission down in Lindblum most of the time, but we get sent all over the place, especially South Gate and Dali – even Burmecia and Alexandria sometimes."

"That's why you were on the train?"

"Yep."

"How long have you been working for them?"

"What is this, twenty questions?"

She glanced at him, taken aback by his tone. "S-sorry. It… I guess it doesn't matter. Don't worry about it."

He groaned and ran a hand over his face. "Ugh, no, sorry, it's my bad. Just tired. I've been with 'em all my life 'cause my boss – um, Baku – is kinda like a dad to me. I never knew my real parents so I guess you could say he … adopted me. Without the paperwork and legal shit."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Zidane shrugged. "Don't be. Heard I got a sister and brother out there somewhere, but I dunno if I'll look for 'em. If we meet then we meet." He glanced at her again. "Do you believe in fate?"

She stared at him, thrown by the change of subject. "… I don't know."

He went quiet for a moment, seeming to stare at the road without actually seeing it. "Mm."

He lit another cigarette and they drove in silence for a while, watching the green pastures of the Lindblumese landscape roll past their windows. Garnet's sunburn was beginning to hurt, and her feet were still complaining, but otherwise she found herself drifting in a state of peace. Sifting through her thoughts, she decided she was kind of glad Zidane found her.

"I feel like I've known you forever." The admission slipped out before she could rein it in and she suddenly wished the car seat would swallow her and spit her back out preferably several hundred miles away.

Zidane flung her an unreadable look, then tittered and scratched the back of his head. "Hehehe, must be my charm and boyish good looks."

"It's certainly not your modesty," she quipped, but when he threw her a stung look she giggled and patted his arm. "I'm joking."

"Hmph. Anyway, where we goin' exactly? South Gate's a pretty big place… you been there before?"

She bristled at his patronising tone. "Yes, I have. My friend owns a house there. I'm almost positive he'll be there today…"

"'Almost positive'? Eh, well, if he isn't home we'll find an alternative, no sweat. So uh… who's your friend?"

Garnet missed the slightly jealous edge to his tone. "He's my old tutor; he's a very good man and a long-time friend of my mother's. He -"

"Wait – tutor? You mean like… teacher, right?"

She frowned, slightly confused. "No. No, I mean tutor. I was privately tutored –" She caught herself, suddenly understanding the implications of her confession. But it was too late.

"You were _privately_ tutored?" Zidane repeated, gripping the steering wheel with both hands so he could hurl her a wide-eyed look. "Like… one-to-one?"

"Y-yes…"

"Wow… That must have been… expensive…" he politely hedged around the obvious.

Garnet cleared her throat. "Mmm, I suppose…"

"Explains a lot."

"I beg your pardon?"

He jabbed a finger at her. "Like that."

"What?"

"The way you talk, the way you sit, the way you eat… everything! You're the poshest chick I've ever met. Like a princess or somethin'."

"Posh?"

"Yeah, y'know, like, classy. Not a regular city scummer, like me."

She frowned gently at him. "Don't say that."

"What? I'm just tellin' it like it is. Hey look! There's South Gate! You know where you're goin', princess?"

"Prin…? Ugh, don't call me that –"

"C'mon, babe, am I takin' a left or right at this junction? Any day now. Geez, it's not the meanin' of life, the lights are turnin' already, left or right?"

"Oh – ah, r-right!"

"Right it is. Fuck, that tosser can get outta my way –"

"I think."

"You think?"

"Um…"

"This is why I never offer to take my dates home."

"Date? Wait just a mo –"

"Next junction!"

* * *

><p>Doctor Tot's extravagant mansion hadn't changed since she'd last seen it, though eight years had passed since she'd stepped foot through its doors. It looked out of place in the patchwork mess of scaffolding, tenements and flats, but it managed to retain its regal posture without appearing pompous – much like Doctor Tot himself, Garnet mused.<p>

Beside her, Zidane let out a long whistle, needlessly shielding his eyes as he took in the decorative gargoyles on the rooftop. "Man's got taste."

"Yeah," Garnet agreed. "Though it doesn't look like he's home; all the lights are out."

"Don't he have maids an' stuff?" Zidane asked.

Garnet couldn't tell if he was making fun of her, so she just shook her head. "He has several properties around the globe. He's a very busy man, but very prudent about his house keeping." Almost to herself, she added, "I was so sure he'd be in Southgate…"

"We could always pick the lock?" Zidane suggested casually.

Garnet cast him a flabbergasted look. "Wh-what? Don't be silly. This place is - "

"Yeah but you know him, so it's fine, right?"

"Zid –"

"These kinda windows," he continued, tapping the subject in question, "are easy to get into. Just gimmie a crowbar or somethin'…"

"_Who_ did you say you worked for again?"

Zidane deftly edged around her question. "Hey, do you wanna get in or not? I can't stick around all night babysittin' you."

"Babysitting?" she fumed. "I never once asked you to come! I don't need your help! And I am not breaking into my tutor's mansion!"

Zidane threw up his hands. "What d'ya wanna do then? Camp outside until he comes home? You said he had loadsa houses – he might not be back for months! Look, lemme just drive you to Alexandria."

"No," Garnet replied firmly. Her gaze lingered on the windowsill. Maybe if they got in they could use his phone and –

She caught herself and shook her head. She wouldn't be an accessory to his crime, as well intentioned as it was. Then again… Zidane was right. Doctor Tot could be gone for days, perhaps weeks. And there was Steiner to think about now. If she could get into the mansion and call him from Tot's number, reassuring him she was safe, he might not come after her and she would be free to find her own way back to Alexandria. He might even be impressed that she made it this far on her own!

_Well, not entirely alone_, she admitted.

She turned to Zidane and sighed gustily. "Can you really break into the mansion?"

He beamed at her. "No sweat!"

"For all intents and purposes, I'm going to avoid asking exactly how you attained that knowledge and put it down to unaccommodating past experiences. Will you be able to pick the lock on the front door?"

He screwed up his face. "Princess, please. Rookie mistake number one: you never ever break in through the front door. I'm guessing this mansion must have at least one other entrance that isn't in plain view of the street where passing traffic, CCTV and pedestrians can openly observe us."

"Excuse me if I haven't made breaking and entering my past time. Come on, this way. There's a door around the back that should be sufficient; it connects to the gardens."

"Gardens. Garden-s. Like, more than one? Man, this dude is loaded."

Garnet offered a small smile and led him around the side of the house, where they stopped short of a high wooden gate that had been padlocked on the other side. After a brief discussion, Zidane cupped his hands and boosted Garnet up. She neatly hopped over the top of the gate, her boots crunching as she landed on the gravel path beyond. Zidane made an approving noise in regards to her athletic ability, but she shushed him when he started talking again. Though the house was large, it was still in the middle of a heavily urbanised part of South Gate and its equally opulent neighbours were occupied and probably well accustomed to thwarting burglary attempts. Zidane effortlessly hoisted himself over the gate and dropped beside her.

It was early evening now and the sun had dipped below the horizon, staining the sky with shades of rich lilac and navy, tarnished only by the orange haze of South Gate's light pollution. The moons were bright enough to reveal Tot's elaborate and carefully maintained gardens, and Zidane let out another appreciative whistle, which earned him an elbow in the stomach from Garnet.

"Here," she whispered, gesturing towards a double set of glass doors. "Can you get through here?"

"You don't need to whisper," he said. He bent down and gave the lock a quick appraisal, then drew out two long pieces of oddly shaped metal from his pocket. He jammed both of them in the lock, twiddled them, then nodded. "It'll take a few minutes but I'll get us in, no worries."

"And you just happen to carry these things around with you?"

"They were in Blank's car, actually," he said, as if that was meant to set her mind at ease. When he caught her expression he just smirked and added, "What would you do without me?"

_I don't know,_ was her immediate thought, but she caught herself before she voiced it, partly because she was annoyed by her own helplessness, but mostly because she was thrown by her inexplicable – yet willing – dependence on a person she had known for only a day and an evening.

Zidane fell silent as he concentrated on picking the lock, while Garnet gripped her elbows and stared nervously around the gardens. Tot had a beautiful view of South Gate's main gate, which towered above the houses like a clockwork mountain.

"Ah! Gotcha, bastard," Zidane said. He stood up and opened the door with one hand, while whirling the other theatrically and swooping into a bow. "After you, m'lady."

"You did it!" Garnet yelled, too overjoyed to be quiet.

"Did you ever doubt me? Now are we goin' in or what? It's gettin' cold."

They slipped into the dark confines of Tot's house. Zidane shut the door behind them and Garnet groped through the room, searching for a light switch in the dim glow of the street light filtering through the window, but she still managed to walk into an item of furniture. She cursed softly when Zidane found the light switch before her, and was greeted by the sight of his very smug grin.

"Switches are always by the doors. Why didn't you just follow the wall?"

She bit down a retort then breezed past him into the hallway.

"Doctor Tot? Hello?" Her voice hung quietly in the air. She knew he wasn't in, but she was disappointed anyway. His absence complicated matters.

"This place is incredible," Zidane said beside her. He was turning slowly on the spot, soaking in the thick oak staircase, the carved bannister, the high ceilings and crystal chandeliers, the numerous book shelves and marble floors. "Who did you say he was again?"

"He's a doctor of sorts. A doctor of psychology and sociology. He has an extraordinary grasp of ancient history too, but that's more of a past time study for him. He was also a teacher for many years."

Zidane scratched the back of his head. "Huh. Smart guy, then. So um… if he was your private tutor… what does that make you?"

"His student," she replied with a crafty smile. "I better find a telephone. I think there's one in his office."

"Hey, hey, wait justa second. You can't sidestep the question, that's not a cool."

"The pot shouldn't call the kettle black."

"What?"

Garnet walked swiftly through lavishly furnished rooms, regaining her confidence now she was in a familiar environment. "This is his office. And a phone! Thank the gods. I'm going to ring Steiner, then we better get a move on. He'll know I'm calling from Doctor Tot's house and he'll try to pick me –" She threw a sidelong glance at Zidane as she spoke, and stopped short when she saw his expression. He was standing in the doorway and staring at the far top corner of the room. His complexion was slowly draining of colour.

Garnet straightened with the phone still in hand. "Um… Are you okay?"

Zidane pointed numbly at the corner. "Is that what I think it is?"

Garnet followed his gaze and saw a small white box attached to the wall beneath the ceiling. It was featureless aside from a single red light that blinked steadily in the partial darkness of the unlit office. It sprouted a single wire that trailed down the wall and along the outskirts of the room, and Garnet saw that it attached directly into the phone.

"What is it?" she asked.

Zidane took an unsteady step backwards. "I think we're in trouble."

"What do you – "

But she didn't get to finish her question before it was answered. She was cut off by the sound of two cars pulling up outside the front of the house, tyres crunching against the gravel. She turned to the window and by the light of an amber street lamp she saw the tell-tale markings of police cars.

"I'm such an idiot," Zidane hissed, taking another step into the hallway. "The whole place is silently rigged. When we broke in it triggered the alarm and the police were automatically called. Shit, we're in trouble. C'mon, we better make a run for it."

Garnet tore her gaze from the policemen stepping out of the cars and made a lunge for Zidane. She grabbed his arm, dark eyes wide and frightened. "Don't! You'll make it worse!"

"Are you kidding? This is breaking and entering, they're gonna put us in jail!"

"If I just explain –"

"No. You don't own this house. Garnet, please, it's better if we just go."

"I won't," she said. She stamped a foot and crossed her arms like a child throwing a tantrum. "I have to take responsibility for my actions. You're more than welcome to run. I won't tell; I'll take the blame."

Zidane stared at her for a long minute, then he groaned and ran a hand over his face, but made no move to leave.

They waited for the police to break through the door in the dark quiet of Doctor Tot's office, together.


	3. Karma: Part Three

Done! Done, done, done. Finally. I hope you enjoy the last chapter. I apologise for its shortness and also for my lack of knowledge of how prisons work. Probably a good thing, to be fair. Please note that I've tweaked and edited the last two chapters! It might be worth re-reading them.

You can check my profile page for updates and info on my whereabouts, if it interests ya. Thanks for the support, guys!

* * *

><p><strong>Karma<strong>  
><em>Part 3<em>

When Garnet first caught sight of the police cars pulling into the drive and heard the crunch of boots on gravel, she had not been frightened. A wave of relief descended upon her so strong that she almost went to greet them at the door. After all, she fully suspected that she would pay for this wrong doing; their arrival did not surprise her in the slightest. If anything it lifted the burden of the crime from her shoulders. She was ready to explain to the police why they had been forced to break into the house, and that she knew the owner, and that she was an influential person who would never _ever_ do something like this otherwise.

Her naivety fooled her again.

Two policemen entered Tot's study with their guns drawn and cocked in her direction. Their faces were steeped in shadow beneath the harsh light of the study's single lamp, their footsteps muffled by the carpet.

"Stay where you are! Keep your hands where we can see them. Make any sudden movements and we will shoot."

Every organ in Garnet's body turned to ice as she lifted her shaking hands. Her mouth fell open, eyes fixed on the gun, as the police surveyed them with evident suspicion. It suddenly occurred to her how they must look: she with her dirty dress and broken shoes and Zidane… well, looking like Zidane.

The calm explanation she was going to give melted away as a policeman advanced towards her, tugging on a pair of handcuffs.

"You're under arrest for breaking and entering . You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney present during –"

"C'mon man, that ain't necessary," Zidane said as the other policeman pushed him front first against a wall and proceeded to handcuff him. "Leave the girl alone, she's done nothin' wrong, it was all me – y'hear? Oi! I said there's not need to handcuff her!"

"Be quiet," the policeman barked. He pulled Garnet's arm a little but she acquiesced easily, putting her wrists together behind her back.

"I-I'm very sorry…" Garnet began with a voice that quavered like a plucked violin string. "I'm… I'm very _very_ sorry, I didn't think I was… Well, I did know I was doing wrong but you see Doctor Tot – the owner of this house – is… was… my tutor and I know he wouldn't mind if he just knew it was me. Please let me ring him now and you can speak to him yourself –"

"I said be quiet," the policeman said. The click of the handcuffs seemed like the loudest sound Garnet had ever heard. "You can make your phone call at the police station. Your case is in the court's hands now."

_Court?... Court! Oh gods… Oh gods what have I done? The Alexandros name will be forever tarnished! Oh, Mother will never forgive me! Steiner will be so disappointed! If the media gets wind of this…!_

"Alright, no need to fuckin' push," Zidane grumbled as the policeman guided him towards the door with one hand against his back. Garnet was made to follow and they were both eased into the back seat of the cop car.

Reality seemed very far away as Garnet stared at the bars separating the passenger seat from the driving compartment. Zidane slumped into the seat, looking annoyed yet somehow unbothered. As the lights flashed blue and red and the engine chortled to life, she was hit by the enormity of her situation. Despite all her efforts to remain calm, she began to cry.

"Heeey, no cryin'," Zidane said. "You'll be alright."

"I'm an idiot," she spat. "I'm so… so so stupid. I never should have tried to get home by myself. I'm a dumb, coddled rich girl, just like all the others. My own delusions of independence have gotten me into more trouble than I could have imagined… and you…" She trailed off and cast him a tearful, trembling look. "I'm so sorry, Zidane. I really, really am."

His face hardened, blue eyes flashing like steel coins. "Stop it, would you? I told you: I wanted to go with you. I wanted to stay with you."

"You should've run…"

"But I didn't," he whispered fiercely. "These are my choices and I'm glad I've made them, because… " He halted, stumbling over his words. "…I'm glad because it means I get to be with you a little longer…"

"Then you're a bigger fool than I thought, Zidane Tribal." She turned her gaze to the window and the industrial buildings of South Gate, her tear-streaked face a ghost in the glass. Zidane's own reflection cut a forlorn figure beside hers. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Never in her wildest dreams had Garnet thought she would see the inside of a police cell. Though it was as she had imagined, if a little more clinical. It was six by ten foot, painted white, with two long benches bolted to the walls. She was sitting on one of them now in a corner, alone, back against the wall, staring at the iron bars that separated her from the corridor. It smelt of an odd concoction, a kind of homage to its previous occupants; cigarette smoke, bleach, vomit and something metallic and tangy.<p>

After arriving at the police station Zidane and herself had been handcuffed to a bench in a waiting area while paperwork was prepared and fingerprints were taken, before being led to the holding cells out the back, where they were separated. Zidane had offered her a reassuring half-smile before she lost sight of him, though she heard his grumbling as they removed his handcuffs.

In such a stark environment Garnet was left to ponder only her thoughts, but they were as whitewashed as the walls of her prison. She felt like she was dreaming. Afterall, this couldn't possibly be happening. Just two days ago she was dining with two of Burmecia's dignitaries and now she was in prison? How had this spiralled so out of control? A part of her yearned to place the blame on Zidane's shoulders – and how easily she could! – but of course she would not. Afterall, if it wasn't for him she might very well have been in a much worse situation.

_I'm in jail, how much worse can it get?_ her mind bleated in despair.

Garnet rubbed her hands over her face. She dreaded to think what she looked like. Certainly not how she should, judging by the look the police officer threw her when she gave her full name. She supposed she could have thrown her title around but she wanted to keep this affair as low key as possible, for the sake of her family.

Somewhere along the corridor a door opened and there was the sound of booted feet tapping against the polished floor. Garnet's heart both leapt and sank at once as she straightened on the bench in anticipation. But the officer did not appear beyond the bars; he had stopped outside of Zidane's cell.

"Ready to make your phone call?"

She heard shuffling from the adjacent cell and a drawn out groan – was he _yawning_? "Yeah, might as well."

The cell was unlocked and Garnet suffered an inexplicable flash of need – a desire so real and tangible it frightened her – to see his face. How had she come to depend on him so much that she needed just a glimpse of him to be reassured? She was both baffled and aghast by this. She had thought herself so much stronger.

Garnet crossed her cell, wincing as her knees cracked in protest, and leaned her head against the bars. She saw the policeman standing nearby, but Zidane was hidden around a corner. Fragments of his conversation drifted down the empty corridor.

"- I know you're mad, I get it… I'm sorry, man, it was an emergency… No! Well, yeah it was about a chick… b-but this was different! I don't say that every time…. Will you shut up for two seconds, your car is fine, bro, I swear!... Anywho, I'm kinda in jail so if you could just bail… Yeah, jail… No… no… South Gate… Yeah… Breaking and entering… It's a long story… Bro, your car is fine, geez…. No, no, please don't tell Boss! Blank, I'll do anythin' I swear just don't…. He doesn't hafta know! I just need ya to bail me… I'll go to prison! Aw, man… You know I don't got shit… Haven't you got that money left over…? Please? I know you can't afford it but seriously, man, they're gonna lock me up… S'not exactly like I've gotta clean record, is it? I mean… you could always sell your car? Alright, alright, no need to fuckin' yell… I guess we could flog the TV… or my bed? I can sleep on the floor or somethin'… Geez, this is shit… Whatever you gotta do, bro… Just don't tell Boss, okay? Yeah… Later…"

Garnet heard him hang up the phone and sigh gustily before the officer ushered him back to his cell. She slumped down on the floor, resting her forehead against the bars, as Zidane's door was locked and the policeman walked away. There was a heavy silence again, broken only by another gusty sigh from her partner in crime.

"I'm sorry I got you into so much trouble," Garnet called softly through the bars. "I'll make sure you're not charged."

She heard Zidane snort, though it did not seem derisive. She heard him settle by the bars of his cell too. Again, she felt the odd desire to see his face, to be reassured by that stupid smile, the shine in his eyes…

"Thought I told ya to quit apologising," he said. "Don't worry about me anyhow, you just get yourself outta here."

"I'll be fine," she said with certainty. Afterall, she would be fine, though the impact this might have on her family's reputation was debatable. She fought down the heavy feeling of despair and returned her attention to lesser fortunate of the pair. "But what about you? Will Blank bail you out?"

"Ahh… I dunno. Probably. Money's err… pretty tight, y'know? I just hope he doesn't tell Boss…"

"Will he be mad?"

"Mad? Mad don't cover it. I'll be shitting out my own teeth for a week."

"O-oh… But… you won't go to jail, right?"

She heard him shift against the bars. "Don't worry about it."

"Zidane. Tell me you won't go to jail over this. Over… Over _me_!"

"I dunno, babe. You know I… I'm not that great of a person anyway. I've done things I shouldn't have done, gone places I shouldn't have gone. Maybe it's time I paid for all that shit, y'know?"

Garnet pressed her forehead against the bars, eyes trailing along the cracks in the concrete floor. "Don't say that… You're not a bad person, Zidane. In fact… you're… you're one of the _nicest_, most selfless people I've ever met."

"Hmph. That doesn't make me a good person."

Garnet gripped the bars, wishing she could look him in the eye. "I've met some bad people in my life, a lot of bad people, and I know you're not one of them."

Zidane snorted. "You? You hadn't even been to Lindblum, how could you have met bad people?"

"Bad circumstances don't always make bad people. I know some of the richest people in the world and they're… they're terrible. The things they do and say, the way they treat others, the way they talk… It's just awful. I never want to be like that." Garnet fiddled with the ends of her matted hair. "I kind of envy you. Your freedom, your open nature."

Zidane chuckled. "Grass is always greener." He shifted again against the bars. "You know… you're really familiar. I don't know why, I can't place it. There's somethin' about you… I'm guessing… you're not just a hot, rich girl from Alexandria, right?"

Garnet's heart went still. A part of her wanted to be honest with him, but a much larger part of her liked this pretending, this self-made limbo where she was part of the nameless crowd. "I'd rather not talk about it."

She heard Zidane get up. "So that's it then, huh? Guess we'll be going our separate ways after this."

"I… I don't know…" She sighed. "I would imagine so… You and I live in two separate worlds. But –"

The door slamming at the end of the corridor made both jailmates jump and severed Garnet's thought clean off. Two sets of booted feet stomped loudly along the corridor and just as Garnet climbed to her feet, one of the new arrivals shattered her illusion of normalcy, no matter how temporary it was.

"PRINCESS!"

Garnet smacked her head against the bars, hoping at the very least to give herself mild concussion so the following events would forever be a blur in her memory.

"Geez, keep it down would ya, loud mouth? S'only two of us in here anyhow."

Though she had not seen him, she could not mistake the voice, and could only listen helplessly as her bodyguard rounded on Zidane, all but throwing himself at the bars in a fit of fury. "Is this him? IS THIS HIM? Smirk all you like, criminal, I'll see you behind bars for the rest of your pathetic life for this."

"Steiner!" Garnet snapped. "Leave him alone, it isn't his fault I'm here."

"Princess!" Steiner yelled and promptly sidestepped to behold Garnet in her cell. He took a moment to straighten his black suit and thin tie before giving a quick bow of acknowledgment. His complexion was pale and creased in concern, but his dark eyes flashed with menace.

A voice drifted around the corner, squeaky and incredulous. "…Princess?"

Garnet winced and fluttered her hands. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Steiner, what are you doing here?"

"They called the royal guard as soon as your identity was confirmed by the police. I can't believe they locked you in a cell like a common criminal! This is outrageous. Were you mistreated? If anyone laid a finger on you I'll immediately see to it they lose their position within the force. I'll-"

"Does Mother know?"

"N-no… Though it goes against my better judgement I feel that it would benefit both you and the Alexandros name if this was kept quiet."

"Alexandros?" came another squeak from the adjacent cell.

"The police have been made aware of the situation and are willing to approach this unfortunate misunderstanding with discretion," Steiner added. "What were you doing driving anyway? We've told you so many times –"

"Steiner please." Garnet rubbed her temple with her fingertips. "I can drive and I can…" _– Look after myself? I'm in jail! _"Look, can I just go home now?"

"Right away, Princess. The bail was paid as soon as the news reached us. I've already taken the liberty of contacting Doctor Tot on your behalf. You there, unlock this door!"

The policeman looked disgruntled at being ordered around, but he unlocked her cell without protest. Steiner took Garnet gently by the elbow and steered her down the corridor, but Garnet pulled away for a second to stare sorrowfully into Zidane's cell.

"_The_ Garnet Til Alexandros?" Zidane said.

Garnet nodded.

"Fucking hell. I mean… _fucking hell_. The _Princess_ of Alexandria?"

"Come away from him," Steiner barked, a hand on her elbow again. "There's no use speaking to the likes of him."

"Steiner," Garnet admonished softly. She turned her gaze back to Zidane. His eyes were wide with surprise but something else brewed there too… Sorrow? Disappointment? Yet as strange as it was to see Garnet suddenly felt it too, heavy and unpleasant in the pit of her stomach. She crushed it best she could and attempted to reclaim some semblance of her birth right.

"I am sorry, truly." She turned away, allowing Steiner to lead her along the corridor. "I… don't think we'll be seeing each other again. Goodbye, Zidane."

Zidane threw himself at the door of his cell, white knuckled as he gripped the bars and craned his neck to watch her leave. "Garnet! Garnet, wait! Ga- Ah!"

The police officer hit the bars with his baton, causing Zidane to jump back in alarm. "Address the princess properly and maybe she'll listen to you."

Zidane let his arms drop to his sides as the door at the end of the corridor slammed shut with a resounding bang.

* * *

><p>The car was warm and quiet and clean. She had never noticed how lovely it was before. But why would she? Every aspect of her life was painstakingly sculpted to cushion her from the outside world. Even this car, a source of mobility, was a prison. The doors were locked, of course, and the windows were bullet proof. Was it to keep people out, or to keep her in?<p>

_Both_, she concluded. It was half the reason she had requested her own car in the first place. At least she could drive with the window down.

"Would you like me to turn down the air con, princess?" Steiner asked after a glance in his rear view mirror. "You're looking rather red cheeked."

"No... I'm just tired."

Steiner's dark eyes flicked at the mirror again. "That criminal… he uh… he didn't keep you… _awake_ last night… did he?"

Garnet frowned, then realisation dawned. Her stomach knotted in disgust. "No! No, gods, no. Zidane's not like that. He would never… Don't talk about such things to me again, Adelbert. It upsets me."

Steiner made a noise somewhere between relieved, disgruntled and apologetic. "Ah, hgn, well… My apologies. As you wish. So long as I know. Regardless, he will be prosecuted for his actions."

Garnet felt anger boil in her chest. She clenched her fists. "I thought you said you cleared this up with Doctor Tot?"

"I cleared _your_ name, yes… But kidnapping a member of the royal family is not something that can be so easily excused."

Garnet stared dumbfounded at the back of Steiner's head, mouth open, as she let that sink in. Then her anger frothed again. "Kid…Kidnapping? _Kidnapping_! Are you serious? Zidane did _not_ kidnap me!"

"That's not what it looks like to me."

Garnet thumped the seat with her fists, feeling like a firework about to blow. "I _went_ with him, Adelbert. Of _my own accord_! I asked him to help me!"

"You really think he would have just let you go home?"

"Ye-yes! Yes! I'm sure of it! Zidane… Zidane isn't like that. He was just being nice. Not everyone is as bad you think they are!"

Steiner sighed gustily, one finger tapping on the leather steering wheel. His eyes flicked apologetically to the mirror again. "It was all an act, your highness. I pulled some files on him at the police station and let me tell you, they were far from clean. This Tantalus Inc. he works for… they're nothing but a band of frauds. They pose as construction workers to scam and cheat the upper class of their wealth. They charge the earth for a job badly done, if done at all, and aren't adverse to making away with any valuables their victim has stashed about their home." Steiner stopped at a set of traffic lights and watched a mother push a baby in a pram along the sidewalk. "Do you remember Oscar Ferrington?"

"Y-yes…"

"Well, he was one of their victims too. He hired them to renovate the west wing of his manor. They set up the scaffolding and made a good of job of looking like they were working, then one morning he woke up and they were gone, along with his wife's antique jewellery and the majority of his priceless painting collection. Somehow they manage to fall completely off the radar. The police believe they split into small groups for a while, renting apartments in various cities, before coming together again some months later."

"Tantalus did that to Oscar? Gods I remember Beatrix telling me about that…"

The lights turned green and Steiner turned right at the junction. "You see? We keep you away from these people for a reason, princess. As much as you may begrudge me for it."

Garnet stared dumbly out the window as Jack's Auto Shop pulled into view. She thought of Zidane rubbing her back as she was slumped on the sidewalk, the simple but homely flat, the tattered couch he was happy to sleep on, the smell of old smoke and rain and cologne, of his bright eyes and enigmatic grin…

_Zidane isn't like that… He can't be._

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Oh, Doctor Tot! Hi, it's me, Garnet."

"Princess! Oh, my dear child, are you alright? I heard about your terrible ordeal. Seems Steiner needs to rethink the recruitment process for the bodyguards, eh? Can't find the staff these days…"

"Uh, yeah… Listen, I'm so sorry about breaking into your house, Doctor Tot. I… I wasn't really thinking straight. I was scared and… completely naïve. I thought if I just explained –"

"There's no need to apologise. I'm just a little baffled as to why you didn't ring me?"

"I… I wanted to do it by myself."

"Do what?"

"Get home. To Alexandria. I wanted to prove to everyone that I'm… not as helpless as they think."

"Oh… Oh my dear girl, you are not helpless. You are one of, if not _the_, most strong-willed, independent young women I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. You didn't need to run away to prove that."

"Well I wouldn't call it running away… Anyway, I need you to do me a favour. My companion needs his name cleared for breaking and entering. Could you do that please?"

"…Technically he did break into my house."

"Only because I told him to! If you don't clear his name I will also be accused, you see?"

"Princess, the royal family is not going to let you –"

"Please! Please. Do this for me. You know I never ask for anything. Zidane, he… He really helped me out. Please clear his name? All you need to say is you were aware we were there but forgot to leave a key, so gave us permission to break in… or something. Please, Doctor Tot?"

There was a long pause on the other end of the line. Garnet closed her eyes and gripped the grubby end of the payphone, willing the gods to sway in her favour just this once.

Doctor Tot sighed. "Alright, princess. But do try to avoid being arrested in the future, won't you?"

Garnet's knees almost gave way with relief. "Yes! Yes, anything you want! Just – Thank you… Thank you so much. This means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. I'll just have to, ah, avoid Adelbert for a while."

"Don't worry, he'll cool down after a week or two. I'll see you soon, Doctor Tot."

"Of course."

"Oh and if Steiner rings you in the next half an hour, please tell him I'm back in prison!"

"What?"

"Bye!"

* * *

><p>She met him at the front desk of the police station having completed the appropriate forms to authorise his release. The look of surprise on his face was both adorable and disheartening at once, but still she couldn't deny that she was pleased to see him.<p>

"You didn't expect to see me?"

A police officer removed the handcuffs and Zidane rolled his shoulders with a wince. "You did say a pretty final goodbye about two hours ago."

The lady behind the desk returned Zidane's things, frowning slightly at the random assortment of objects that he shoved into his pocket. He flashed the lady a grin before propping a cigarette behind his ear and eagerly thumbing his lighter. He turned to Garnet with a slightly more serious expression.

"I was kinda expecting my roommate to sock me one in the eye. Seeing you is much nicer, though I'm, uh, a little confused."

She glanced down sheepishly. "I paid your bail and I spoke to Doctor Tot. He understands that it was a misunderstanding and is happy to clear your name."

Zidane blinked a few times, his expression unreadable. "Oh. Oh… Um. Thanks. Like… really, _really_ thanks." He scratched his mop of dirty blonde hair. "So I need some time to let this sink in and I know this might sound a bit presumptuous and whatever, and I totally get it if you have to go do… whatever the hell princesses do but… Do you wanna get a coffee or something?"

She threw him a serious look. "This is a serious breach of security and protocol, you understand."

His expression dropped. "Ah, yeah, totally, sorry I'm an idiot –"

She laughed and lightly batted his arm. "I'm joking, Zidane, it's fine. Mostly fine, anyway. I'm kind of on a time limit."

He grinned brightly. "Gotcha. Don't worry, I'm sure there's some dingy café around here somewhere."

There were no coffee shops near the police station but there was a fast food van parked around the corner. They ordered two cheap coffees and perched on the edge of a sidewalk, staring around at the bleak cityscape. The weather was overcast but dry, painting the streets in lacklustre shades of grey. Gasoline rainbows rippled across puddles left over from last night's downpour, litter drifting through their midst like dead, bloated animals.

"I wish I could do somethin' to make it up to you," Zidane said quietly. "Y'know I would've gone to prison."

"Blank would've bailed you out."

Zidane shrugged. "He would've tried but it's been a long time comin'… They wouldn't have let me go so easy this time."

Garnet fiddled with the hem of her dress and winced as the wheels of a car caught the edge of a puddle and sprayed them both with water. "Steiner told me who you are… About Tantalus. What you do." She paused. The silence was a heavy, uncomfortable thing. She waited for him to say something but he didn't, and when she looked up his eyes were hidden beneath the bangs of his hair. For an odd moment she felt the urge to brush them away. "Don't you feel guilty when you do those things?"

Zidane mumbled something, turning his head away.

"Hmm?"

"…Said, you make me feel guilty…"

"Is… that a bad thing?"

He shrugged, suddenly doing an impression of an awkward teenager suffering a teacher's admonishments. "I dunno. You're makin' me think about stuff and I don't… I don't know how to feel anymore."

Garnet prodded a discarded beer can with the toe of her broken shoe. "Maybe our paths crossed for a reason. We can both walk better paths now."

He looked at her. "What the hell have I taught you? How to break into a house? Almost cause an accident on a freeway?"

"To be myself, no matter what."

They stared at each other and for a dizzying moment it felt like the world around them had disappeared. Garnet felt a tingling in the pit of her stomach that made her head feel full of air. She looked away, alarmed by the feeling, and Zidane likewise averted his gaze and slurped noisily from his coffee cup.

"Why did you come back, anyway?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" she replied.

"'Cause you didn't have to. It's no skin off your teeth if I go to jail and it's… not like we know each other. Plus, you're gonna get in trouble for this right?"

She shrugged. "It felt like the right thing to do. Anyway… I wanted to… to thank you properly. And say goodbye."

He looked away, a small, sad smile playing across his face. "Huh."

"I am ever so grateful," she said. "You really helped me out even though you had no idea who I was. Steiner said you did but… I don't believe it. I can tell when people are being deceitful. I can tell that in your heart you are a good person. If things were different…" She stopped herself. _What am I saying?_

"If things were different…?" he pressed.

The sound of tyres screeching on tarmac ripped them from their little world. They both looked up in time to see a blacked out car almost crash into the fast food van before swerving and screeching to a halt a few feet from the edge of the pavement.

Garnet stood up with a sigh and brushed dirt from her skirt. Zidane mirrored her action, chucking the empty polystyrene cup over his shoulder. "Guess that's your ride, huh?"

His question was answered when Steiner rocketed out the driver's seat and positioned himself between Zidane and Garnet, looking like he might grab the boy by the collar and throttle him if not for being in plain daylight with half a dozen witnesses.

"Doctor Tot told me what happened! You may be able to corrupt the princess' mind with your lies but I know a criminal when I see one. Your freedom is a felony in itself."

"Steiner, I released him," Garnet said, taking an uneasy step between her bodyguard and Zidane.

"I know," Steiner said flatly. "You made a mistake princess, that's fine. You don't know any better. It will be amended once we return to Alexandria."

"I… I _do_ know better!" Garnet stammered hotly. "Don't treat me like a child! Once we return to Alexandria we won't speak of this again and you will _not_ pursue the case, Adelbert. Do you hear me?"

Steiner fixed the girl with a baffled stare, then turned a much more accusatory one on Zidane. Garnet was thankful the blonde kept his mouth shut. She could only apprehend her bodyguard so much when he became provoked.

"We're leaving, Steiner," she said coolly. "Please start the car."

Steiner grunted, then opened the back door for her and remained standing with one hand behind his back and the other resolutely on the door handle. Garnet sighed, then turned to face Zidane a little self-consciously.

"Um… I… I have to go now."

Zidane scratched the back of his head. "Yeah…"

"I wish…" she blurted, then stopped. Zidane stared at her expectantly. "I… um… I wish we had…" _Say it!_ "…Mm, nevermind."

"Uh… Okay."

"I… I'm sure we will see each other again…"

Zidane smiled crookedly. "Doubt it, babe."

Steiner coughed indignantly at that, so Garnet bobbed her head, eyes fixed on the scuffed toes of Zidane's sneakers, then slid into the car. Before she could say goodbye proper, Steiner closed the door. She stared at Zidane's face through the window, though she knew he could not see her through the blacked out glass. Something horrible twisted in her gut and she toyed with the door handle. With no small amount of disgust she remembered it had a child lock on it and she stared at it grimly, a stark reminder of the world she was returning to.

When she looked up again, Zidane was gone.

Steiner climbed into the driver's seat, anger expressed through a tick in his jaw and the way he clenched the steering wheel. A part of Garnet felt bad for worrying her loyal guard, yet something was broken in her now. She was an animal born into captivity that was gifted a frightening, blissful taste of freedom, only to be put back into its cage. In two days her entire perception of the world beyond the confines of royalty had been broken down and rebuilt. Could she even continue living as she had?

She would have to have a serious talk with Mother when she returned to Alexandria.

Steiner started the engine and pulled away from the sidewalk. The leather seat squeaked as Garnet twisted her body to catch a glimpse of Zidane, but he had truly disappeared. She turned around, disappointed. Of course he wouldn't have stuck around. He was far too close to the police station for comfort.

He would be getting a train home, she reckoned. He didn't have any money but he would probably avoid paying for the ticket somehow. Jump the turnstile, hide from the ticket officer. She imagined him returning to his little flat in downtown Lindblum, facing the wrath of his flatmate, maybe he would eat a microwave meal after, watch some terrible talk show on the television. Drink some coffee, call his boss, go out on the town…

What was waiting for her? Aside from a scolding and possible punishment.

Garnet watched the buildings of South Gate roll past her window, industrial and cold. People living their own lives stalked along the litter strewn pavements, eyes elsewhere as they pondered their own problems.

The heaven's opened in a sudden rush. Steiner grumbled and flicked on the windscreen wipers. Garnet pulled her arms around her chest, missing Zidane's hoody. She hoped he wouldn't get too wet walking to the station.

Steiner stopped at a set of traffic lights. The red light gleaned through the sheets of rain like the eye of a monster. Steiner's gaze flicked back and forth from the road to the rear-view mirror and Garnet respectively.

"There will be others," he said slowly. "Better people. People with honest aspirations and a basic education."

"Steiner!" Garnet snapped. "He _has_ a basic education. I think."

"You'll have the whole kingdom lining up for you, princess. You should focus on finding a more suitable companion to serve the throne. Someone who will be trustworthy and – "

"I won't speak of this further!" Garnet yelled, her voice cracking. She bit her lip to fight back the tears, inexplicably angry. After all, Steiner was right. Zidane wasn't special. He couldn't be. It was ridiculous to think that way when she'd known him for only a few days.

"My apologies, princess," Steiner said. "Though we should speak of what we're going to tell the queen when – What the? Oh, for the love of Odin – _No_!"

Garnet blinked at Steiner's furious expression in the mirror, then all but shot to the adjacent seat in terror when someone pounded against her window.

"Garnet! Garnet! Hey, open the window!"

Garnet scooted back to her seat, heart fluttering with excitement as she hammered back on the window, and the very wet image of Zidane's face. "Roll down the window, Steiner!"

"Absolutely not. God's damn that rapscallion, how did he even get here –"

"Roll. Down. The . _Window_!"

Steiner groaned loudly and ran one hand over his face while the other begrudgingly pressed down the switch to his right. Garnet's window slowly descended and she grinned widely at the boy waiting outside.

"Zidane! You… Why are you out in the rain? You're soaking wet!"

"No, I… That's… that's not important! I wanted to –"

"Did you run all the way here? Honestly, you're going to make yourself sick –"

"Will you go out with me?" he blurted.

Garnet stared at him. Zidane leaned both hands either side of the window, breath puffing out in steamy clouds and rain streaking down his face. He stared back at her, blue eyes suddenly guileless and vulnerable.

Garnet smiled. "Princesses aren't allowed to date."

His mouth snapped shut with an audible click of his teeth and he took a step back. His face was a mask of dejection.

A car behind them beeped loudly. The lights had turned green, yet to Garnet's surprise Steiner did not drive away.

"But," she said, "I have enjoyed the pleasure of your company… Maybe we could meet for coffee? In Lindblum? This Saturday?"

Zidane's hurt expression was broken by a grin that split apart the rain like a sun beam. "Cool. Meet you at the train station around eleven?"

Garnet winced. "I don't think I'll be getting the train any time soon."

"Not even for nostalgia's sake?"

She smiled. "Maybe."

A car beeped again and someone yelled angrily out a window. Zidane threw a crude gesture in their direction before turning his gaze back to Garnet, expression playful. "So now that's sorted, do I get a goodbye kiss?"

Before Garnet even had the decency to blush, let alone stammer out a response, Steiner all put punched the button to his right and the window careened upward, shielding the princess from his advances. Zidane laughed then drew a smiley face in the steam on the car window. The nervous butterflies that had appeared so suddenly in Garnet's stomach melted away, replaced by a warm feeling that swaddled her concerns in the warmest of blankets. She smiled and shook her head.

"See you later, Zidane."

* * *

><p>FIN<p> 


End file.
